


Twists Of Fate

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Biting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Mates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protective Magnus Bane, Scenting, Screw Destiny, True Love, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Just when you think your life is on track, destiny can take an unexpected turn and everything you thought you knew is forgotten...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 108
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something a little different, the dinamics of Alpha, Betas and Omegas are my own creation so...somethings are going to be different from what may have read before!  
> I will be making clarifications as we progress through the story but I think you will understand quickly.  
> Let me know if there is something u don´t understand, but i would make sure to explain everything as good as possible in every chapter!!!  
> Thank u Eli, Van and Jo for your help and support! love u guys :)  
> Thanks so much for reading, stay safe!  
> U can find me on Twitter as @malec_lover  
> XOXO

Magnus is a happily matched Alpha...or at least that's what he believed until now.

He is one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, a respected Alpha among the Downworlder communities and well known among the Shadowhunters. 

Just a few months ago he decided to settle back in NY, together with his mate, Dot.

Before moving, the couple lived for a little over fifty years in Venice, after meeting at a festival and starting their relationship, being undoubtedly the most desirable combination when it comes to claiming a mate (since Magnus is a powerful Alpha and Dot is an Omega) they led a happy life together during these years. 

That was until some time ago, when Dot began to have the urge to start a family with her partner and began to get frustrated that it wasn't happening. After all they had been together for quite some time, and it just seemed like the next step to take. But no matter how hard they tried, it seemed impossible to achieve.  
Dot came into heat regularly, at least what was expected in warlocks Omegas, three times a year.  
Each time she and Magnus had tried for the last 10 years, but it just wasn't happening, her scent couldn't activate her Alpha's rut, so Magnus was able to knot her up, hence they had been able to mate but not get pregnant, and this seemed to be driving Dot crazy.

So a few months ago they had decided to move, to go and live somewhere else, to change the environment, to be closer to Magnus' great friend Catarina, to help her and Ragnor with the arrival of little Madzie.  
But this didn't seem to have helped much, when once again Dot's heat arrived and a few days later, nothing...it just wasn't happening.  
Magnus didn't have the reaction you would expect in an Alpha who is mated, he felt desire for Dot, of course he did, but his Alpha wasn't claiming her in the way they expected, they were compatible without a doubt, but something was missing between them.

"Do you think it's my fault? Damn it, I don't want you to feel that I don't want it as much as you do Dorothea, but what can I do? It's not happening!" Magnus was trying to explain when one of the crises between the couple erupted, seeing that once again they didn't get the results they expected.

"Maybe we rushed into mating Magnus, maybe we weren't the right ones, I just don't know anymore-" holding her face in her hands, she began to sob, when Magnus tried to reach out to comfort her, she just burst out. "No, please don't come near me, I need to be alone" she said pulling away from her Alpha.

"Okay, fine-all right-I just-aaarrgg!" Magnus couldn't even finish speaking, he simply headed for the door and walked through the streets of Brooklyn, aimlessly. 

Until his path led him to The Hunters Moon.

This was a good place, Magnus had friends here, Luke, Maia, Bat, lovely people with whom the warlock could distract his mind, at least for a few hours.  
And that's what he did, when he arrived and found Maia at her usual post behind the bar, a smile broke out on his face.

"Bad night, my dazzling friend?" she asked smiling kindly.

"Of the worst, my dear! I need something strong tonight."

"Aye aye for my favorite warlock."

Three cocktails later, Magnus was chatting animatedly with Maia, as the bar was now empty, the friends took advantage of the time to talk about their lives when chaos broke out.

A Seelie warrior came rushing in, his spear covered in blood, his gaze lost, erratic, as he tried to find some way out.

When Maia approached him, trying to calm him down, he grabbed her by the arm and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck, positioning his spear right at the she-wolf's throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm trying to help you idiot!" complained Maia.

"Listen, you need to calm down, get that away from her, you might hurt her!" tried to reason the warlock, slowly approaching.

"Don't even try, warlock, I'd feel your magic as soon as you try to direct it at me, I'll finish her off, I swear" threatened the Seelie warrior.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't do anything, just, don't hurt her!" said Magnus, raising his hands and showing his palms to the young man, a clear sign that he wouldn't try anything against him. "Can you, explain to me what's going on?".

"Those fuckers, they think we have to follow their stupid rules!!!" shouted the Seelie in exasperation.

"Who do you mean?" asked Magnus calmly, adrenaline was beginning to tinge Maia's scent, her Alpha nature inciting her to end the threat, but sensing it the warlock motioned for her to remain calm.

The young man in front of them was a Beta, his essence denoted he was desperate and Magnus knew he had to manage to calm him down before everything went to hell.

"Those damn angel´s children, they're just brats, they weren't even alive when I first walked this earth and they think they can tell me what to do? Fuck them!" grumbled the Seelie knight pressing his spear into the side of Maia's throat once more.

At that moment Bat who had quietly entered through the back door, tried to grab him by the arm in a sudden movement.

"Wait Bat!" warned Magnus but it was too late.

The knight swung his arm upward, avoiding Bat's grip and thrusting the spear into the side of Maia's throat.

"Maia, no!!!" shouted Magnus lunging at her and grabbing her before she hit the ground once the Seelie abruptly released her.

Bat began to fight with the Seelie knight, and the minutes in Magnus' mind seemed like hours, as he thrust his magic to try and heal Maia's wound, he watched as Bat took blow after blow and the spear now dyed with Maia's blood, passed inches from the wolf's body, unable to parry the Seelie's attacks.

Magnus' breath hitched suddenly, his heart began to pound wildly and his Alpha instincts exploded in an instant. As if in a trance, he tried to trace the cause of his reaction.

Confused at not being able to place what was happening to him, he looked around and managed to see two dark figures, moving like shadows around the Seelie.  
One moved Bat out of the way when the knight's spear was about to embed in his side, while the other with a quick movement, launched an accurate arrow, right in the warrior's right leg, making him fall immediately and rushing to pin him to the ground.

Maia coughed loudly at that moment and all of Magnus' attention turned to her once again. His mind managed to focus once more, though his instincts were firing, without him knowing exactly why. The Alpha inside him stirred, as if awakening from a long slumber, Magnus had never felt his strength with this magnitude, not even when meeting his Omega. He could only smell around him little glimpses of another Alpha, besides Maia and himself, the unbridled scent of the Seelie and something else, as if subdued, cloaked in a way that didn't let Magnus really place what it was, but that enveloped him and made his Alpha roar inside him.

But he couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to take care of Maia. He needed to have control over himself or his friend could die in his arms.

*Focus Magnus, focus* he chided himself.

"How is she? Do you need more help? We can treat her at the Institute!" said a deep voice, as a young man knelt down beside Magnus.

"I-" Magnus' mind clouded at the image in front of him.  
Who was this man? Where had he come from? How was so much beauty possible in one person?  
*Damn it Magnus, concentrate, what the hell is wrong with you?* 

"I've been trying to help her, but something else is going on, my magic doesn't seem to reach her completely" explained the Warlock trying to concentrate his attention on his friend.

"The spear contained a poison, we must take her to the Institute immediately, my sister will have the antidote ready."

"Th-that's okay, I'll open a portal right away."

"Jace! Do you have it? I must help Maia, the backup will be here any minute!". Shouted then the man next to him, addressing the other Shadowhunter.

"I'm fine bro, Bat's wounds aren't deep, it's mostly bumps, he'll be fine, go with them, help her!" replied the blond, who was chaqueing Bat's wounds after having tied up the Seelie knight who remained unconscious on the ground.

"Well, do you know the NY Institute? Can you take us there?" asked the young man and the scent that reached Magnus at that moment made his mind cloud for an instant, it's him, it comes from him, that scent....  
*Concentrate Magnus*

"It's been a long time since I've been there, but I know it, I can do it!" replied the warlock immediately after recomposing himself and with a quick movement of his hands, he opened a portal in front of them.

"Perfect, let's go!" said the young Nephilim, taking Maia from between Magnus' arms. 

An indescribable sensation, ran through Magnus' body as their skins brushed, but there was no time for that, Maia needed them.

They rushed through the portal, right into the center of operations of the NY Institute.

*Well, this hasn't changed at all* thought Magnus as he followed the young man in a hurry to what he assumed would be the infirmary. Each and every one present, which fortunately were few, stopped to watch the new arrivals, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing, *definitely, nothing has changed* thought Magnus.

Arriving at the infirmary a beautiful woman with long dark hair greeted them immediately, giving directions to both of them to help her as soon as possible. Magnus didn't even stop to think about it, he simply worked alongside the two Shadowhunters, helping them prepare Maia and a few moments later, holding her while they administered what was sure to be the antidote.

"You arrived just in time, we're lucky she's such a strong Alpha!" the young woman said, having completed the treatment, "now we just have to wait to see how she evolves." 

"That's a great relief, thank you for your help...sorry I don't know what your name is" Magnus then said, turning his gaze towards the young woman and smiling relieved.

"Oh right, I'm Isabelle! Nice to meet you...?" the young woman said with a friendly smile as he held out his hand.

"Magnus, my name is Magnus Bane" he replied immediately, taking the young woman's proffered hand.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you Magnus, I've heard so much about you" she said with a beaming smile "I can't believe we are in front of one of the most powerful Warlocks known" she said excitedly and turned to look at the man next to her, "Alec can you believe it?".

"It really is an honor" then replied the young man with matted hair and intense gaze, his left eyebrow arched in a gesture betraying curiosity as he watched the Warlock in front of him, while his cheeks were tinged with a beautiful pink color.

Magnus watched him more than he should have, studying every detail of the man's face in front of him, delighting in every inch of his perfect anatomy. His well-defined eyebrows, his strong, angular jaw, his straight nose and with that little detail at the front, his pink, tempting lips. Trying to get back on axis, Magnus cleared his throat and stepped forward, reaching out to shake the Nephilim's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alexander," Magnus says, his gaze fixed on the Shadowhunter's, as if nothing else existed in the entire world.

And as soon as their hands touch, it's not as many would describe it, an electrifying or shivering sensation, it's something else entirely.  
Magnus feels like everything makes sense, he feels centered, he feels like he's in the right place at the right time. 

As if his whole life, his path, his mistakes, his sorrows, his greatest joys, all of it had led him to this precise moment.

His glamour begins to fall and Magnus can feel it and tries desperately to keep it in place, the greenish eyes in front of him, seem to look straight into his soul, and he has never felt so at peace in his long life, he can't help but wish he could stop time, in this instant, with Alexander's hand in his and their gazes fixed on each other.

A slight blush begins to spread from the Nephilim's cheeks, to his ears, all the way down to his neck, and Magnus wishes he could run over every inch of his skin, slowly, gently, deliberately, memorizing every little surface of his skin.

Just as Magnus feels his glamour about to give way, his phone rings, snapping him out of the reverie of the moment.

"Eerrggg, I'm-I'm sorry," he says letting go of Alec's hand and reaching into his pockets for his cell phone. When he finds it and sees the name written on the screen, a concrete wall seems to fall on the warlock's shoulders, who is calling him is none other than Dot, his mate.

"Emmm-I'm-sorry Alexander, I must answer-I'll be right back" he says running over his own words.  
Damn, he had completely forgotten about her, about Dot, his mate. The one who was supposed to be his life partner, who wore his mating mark. His Omega.

But why did that no longer feel like the right thing to do? How could this be happening to him? And why was the urge to return to this Nephilim, a stranger, so intense?

Trying to control his erratic thoughts, Magnus walked away until he came to a door that seemed to lead to a training room and finally answered.

"Magnus, where are you?" rang Dot's desperate voice on the phone, "I, I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to make you feel responsible for what's going on, I know it's not your fault, I-".

"Dot, hey, something happened, I can't talk right now-"

"What? Is there something more important than this? I'm your mate Magnus!" was her partner's immediate response, these changes in Dot were becoming more and more frequent, the more frustrated she became, the harder it was for her to control her emotions.... 

"I-I know-I'm sorry, something happened with Maia, she's hurt!" said Magnus trying to remain calm in the face of his Omega's outburst.

"Oh god, oh honey, I'm sorry, that's terrible, do you need help?" she offered immediately changing the tone of her voice once again.

"NO!" said Magnus suddenly feeling desperate, he couldn't allow Dot to come to the Institute, that simply wasn't supposed to happen, "I emmm, I have help, just, I'll wait for her to get better, I'll keep you posted, okay?"

"Of course, just let me know how things go, yeah? And don't hesitate to call me if you need me, I love you Magnus."

"Yes, I know, thank you sweetheart" and with that he cut the call short.

*What the hell is wrong with you Magnus? How can you talk to her like that? She's your Omega!* thought the warlock as he clenched the cell phone in his hands. But the truth was that he could only think about going back to the other room, where Alexander was waiting for him. 

His mind, his body, his instincts were screaming at him to return to the young man's side. His Alpha was stirring inside him, restless, waiting. This had never happened to him before, this couldn't be right, but why did it feel just like that?

Trying to compose himself, Magnus turned once more towards the infirmary, and there he was. Alexander, leaning against the doorframe, talking quietly with Isabelle, maybe she was his mate? 

That stirred a feeling of revulsion in Magnus' chest, and a roar threatened to escape from deep within his chest, his Alpha stirring once more.

How could he be so selfish? Was he seriously feeling jealous of a stranger? Even when his own Omega was waiting for him at home?

"Magnus! I'm glad you're back" the brunette said aloud, pulling Magnus out of his internal struggle with himself, "I was just telling my brother that Maia is finally making progress" the young woman finished with a sincere smile.  
*Oh so it's just his sister* thought Magnus relieved.

"My dear, that's very comforting!" he replied with a big smile in response to the young girl's.

"You can rest assured, we'll take care of her, if you want to come back in the morning" the Nephilim then said, and the blood froze in Magnus' body. *no, no, no, no, it's too soon, I don't want to go away* thought the warlock.

"This, umm-can you, you could wait here if you wish, Magnus" Alec interjected and the Alpha's heart raced at the sound of his voice once again.

"It's quite late and I know Maia is in good hands, but I'd like to stay, if you don't mind" the warlock replied quickly.

"Of course, you're welcome here!" the Nephilim replied immediately and Magnus noticed the look his sister gave him before turning to him and smiling once more.

"Sure, you're welcome Magnus, we could go for a coffee if you like?" offered Isabelle.

"I never say no to a good cup of coffee, honey." 

"I don't know how good it is if Isabelle makes it but- ouch!" the sentence was left unfinished as the young woman slapped her brother's arm hard and gave him a poisonous look.

"You're just saying that to piss me off, hermano!"

"If that's what you want to believe..." replied Alec with a big grin and Magnus felt his breath hitch at the sight in front of him. *Lilith he is so beautiful* he thought helplessly.  
When they reached the kitchen there was no one there. Alec and Magnus sat on the stools around the island in front of the stove and their bodies seemed to attract each other like magnets, when they noticed the proximity between one and the other they both slowly pulled away.

"Well Magnus, don't expect anything too elaborate but I'll give it my best shot" Isabelle announced smiling.

"There is a reason why there are so few of us in this Institute, and that is because Isabelle is the cook of the place" Alec said in a complicit tone to Magnus, making the warlock burst out laughing despite the serious tone with which the young man had spoken.

"Alec, that's enough!" complained the young woman, but she immediately smiled again when her brother came up to her and gave her a big hug.

They spent a good while chatting and not drinking the coffee Isabelle prepared, it was just awful, but her intention was good, of that Magnus was sure.  
They talked about the strange behavior of that Seelie warrior, about how this new drug was affecting the city more and more. They believed it had been developed in the Seelie kingdom, but they still couldn't explain what the Queen's intended use for it might be, since she had refused to meet with them until now.

When Isabelle decided to go check on Maia's evolution, Alec invited Magnus to the library, one of his favorite places in the entire Institute as he had confided to the warlock.  
They sat in silence for a long time, in front of the fireplace. Silence fell between them, there was something in the air, strong but not tense. They simply felt at peace next to each other.  
Magnus was trying to locate the young man's scent, but it was very difficult, his scent was masked. 

He could clearly smell him, but his scent was undefined now, as if placated. *Surely this is a Beta, thought the warlock*. It didn't really matter, something about this man made Magnus want to never leave his side again, even if they were just sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company.

They talked about the Institute and Magnus discovered that he knew the parents of these young people. He remembered Maryse and Robert Lightwood perfectly, he was not their biggest fan, but he recognized that they had apparently done an excellent job raising their children.  
Alexander and Isabelle, they were divine, intelligent, kind and incredibly willing to help Downworlders, something that was uncommon among the Nephilim Magnus had met.

Talking to Alec was incredibly easy and Magnus found himself telling him many anecdotes about his life, his encounters with the Shadowhunters and how he had met his parents.  
*This young man is simply charming* Magnus thought with each passing second. The smiles and shy glances that the Nephilim directed towards him made Magnus wish that this night would last forever. But that was not possible and the warlock knew it very well.

A few hours later when the first rays of the sun were shining in the sky, Alec's blond companion, who had stayed with Bat, entered like a thunderbolt into the infirmary where Alec, Magnus and Isabelle were again together with Maia.

"Jace what's wrong?" asked Alec immediately alerted.

"Oh good, you're here!" said blond turning to Magnus, "your mate is waiting for you in the lobby, she seems really worried" Jace had barely finished speaking when Dot came rushing into the room, heading straight for Magnus to hug him tightly.

"Love, I was so worried!" the warlock slowly hugged her back, trying to control his instincts that were screaming at him to get away from her. *but what the hell, how can this be happening? She's my omega* thought Magnus trying to control his reactions, and his Alpha who once again tried to take control of his whole being, as he watched Alec's face contort into a grimace of disgust and helplessly watched him storm out of the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to control his instincts when he discovers that Magnus is already mated, will he be able to contain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin to understand a little of what happens between Magnus and Alec, if you have already read fics A/B/O you know more or less the dynamics, here it will change a little but in essence it will be very similar.  
> U can find me on twitter as @malec_lover  
> Stay safe.  
> XOXO

"Oh good, you're here!" said Jace and it took Alec a moment to understand who his Parabatai was addressing, "your mate is waiting for you in the lobby, she seems really worried" Jace had barely finished speaking when a woman came in right behind him in a hurry, heading straight for Magnus and taking him in her arms.  
Alec's heart stopped for an instant that seemed eternal at what he was witnessing, his whole body   
seeming to go rigid in an instant, his insides contracting painfully, his mind clouded by the anger that suddenly swept over him without warning.

Damn it, of course this was happening, how could it be otherwise?

Trying to control his impulses, though he was sure his feelings were reflected in his face as well as his scent, Alec clenched his fists and stormed out of the infirmary. Without so much as a word, or another glance at anyone.

He walked fast at first and as soon as he was out of everyone's sight, he began to run desperately.

He needed to leave, to disappear, to get away from everything and everyone right now.

What the hell did he think could happen? Magnus was one of the most powerful Alphas in the Shadow Word, of course he had to have a partner, someone truly worthy of him.

And why was this making him react this way? They barely knew each other,they hadn't even spent twenty-four hours in each other's company. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

*Stupid, how can you behave this way, you're a Lightwood, damn it* Alec reproached himself, as he felt his phone start to ring.

He quickly pulled it out to check who was calling him and when he saw that it was Isabelle he simply dismissed the call and continued on his way to the rooftop of the Institute. His safe little place, where no one else was allowed to go.

*What the hell did you think would happen?* he kept complaining in a low voice with himself, *did you imagine that something special was going on between you two? Damn you're an idiot*. He repeated himself under his breath over and over again, as he entered the room he had built himself in the safety of the rooftop.

He set his things aside, boots, jacket, the knives he wore on his thigh holder, turned off his cell phone and snuggled into his favorite blankets. Surrounding himself with the comforting aromas he needed at this moment. Immediately sinking into a stormy sleep, where deep dark eyes kept haunting him in the darkness of his dreams.

When Alec woke up it was past noon, the previous night had been very exhausting and intense, clearly after what happened with Magnus, he needed to rest.

Stretching and waking up slowly, Alec got up and went to the small bathroom of the room, he looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head resigned to his own image.   
Bags under his eyes, his hair an absolute mess, his eyes red. He carefully washed his face and tried to arrange his hair as best he could to get ready to face the rest of the day.  
He took his medication as he had every day of his life since he turned thirteen and headed downstairs.

Today his mother, Maryse, was returning with his little brother, Max. She would remain in charge of the Institute for a while longer, until Max completed his basic training.

Finally he would no longer be in charge of everything at the Institute for at least a few more months, until he was officially appointed as the new director of the place.  
Maryse and Robert had prepared him all his life and there were high expectations for the eldest son of the Lightwoods. 

Too much pressure for a young man of barely twenty-one, but that was life for a Shadowhunter, after the death of his father, Alec knew that the responsibility for maintaining the honor of the Lightwood family name rested primarily with him.

When he reached the kitchen he found his Parabatai there, who was devouring slice after slice of pizza, while typing on his cell phone.

"Hey, buddy! You're finally back, feeling better?" he asked without taking his eyes off his mobile device.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, just like yesterday and the day before that" Alec replied wryly.

"Come on, Alec" Jace then said putting aside his phone and rearranging himself on his stool to look in his friend's direction, "I'm your Parabatai, remember? I can feel your emotions, my friend! and i know something is going on with u, i´m here ok?".

"Shut up already Jace, there's nothing to talk about!" sentenced Alec, sitting down on the opposite side of his partner and taking a big gulp of his coffee.

Jace looked at Alec and took a deep breath; "They'll be back tonight, they talked to Isabelle a few hours ago" announced the blond.

"Where's Izz?"

"She went to bed bro, she was exhausted!" replied Jace, finishing another slice of pizza, "Maia is recovering nicely, but she's still here you know?".

"Glad to hear it, I'll check in on her later."

"Good, Luke is here, he'll take care of her for a while, Underhill is in charge of operations, he'll give you his report before mom gets here," the blond informed and before leaving the room, he paused to look back at his brother, "Magnus will be back in a few hours as well."

Alec gulped his coffee noisily, but didn't glance at his Parabatai, he simply nodded his head and continued to sip his drink in silence.

***

"Luke, good to see you again" Alec greeted as he gave a friendly hug to the leader of the NY pack, stepfather of his Parabatai's mate and brand new boyfriend of his mother's, for a few months now.

"Hey Alec, you look good, man!" said the wolf with a big grin.   
Alec really liked Luke, he had never imagined that his mother could fall in love with a Werewolf, but the truth was that everything was possible now, things were finally changing between Shadowhunters and Downworlders and he couldn't feel happier about it, and after his father's death, Luke had been a blessing in Maryse's life.

"Thanks Luke! Hi Maia, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've had a spear shoved down my throat," the she-wolf complained, but a small smile crept across her face. Despite her hoarse voice and the grimace of pain as she spoke, she seemed to look great.

"Good thing we got you here in time!" replied Alec, taking his friend's hand in his, this was another of the unexpected things of the last few months in Alec's life, certainly one of the best: his friendship with Maia. They had had a complicated start, both too stubborn to give in to the other's position, but after some time and several jobs together, they had discovered that they had a lot in common and that they really were a good duo. 

Maia was a loyal, funny and very smart friend, things that Alec admired greatly in others.

"I really think that if you and Magnus hadn't been there..." she didn't finish the sentence and at the mention of the Warlock Alec's face grimaced in disgust.

"You got lucky," he told her attempting something resembling a smile and she looked at him puzzled for a moment, until someone cleared their throat at the door to the room.

Alec's senses were immediately triggered and his body instantly tensed. He didn't even need to turn around to know who had arrived. 

He could smell the Alpha clearly. As if it was a scent he sensed all his life, every note and nuance clear in the Nephilim's mind, Jasmine, Cedarwood, Sandalwood, Roses and a strong note, sweet very sweet and incredibly similar to what he had been told about his own. He could also sense the Alpha's nervousness, anxiety clearly seeping into his scent.  
And Alec's instincts were screaming at him, begging him to try to make him feel better, to comfort him right away, but that wasn't going to happen.

So Alec clenched his jaw and tried to focus on Maia and Luke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Magnus said, his voice soft and velvety, and a shiver ran down the young Lightwood's spine, and he closed his eyes tightly for a second before turning and trying to put on as neutral a gesture as possible.

"Of course not Mr. Bane, I was just checking on Maia, I'm on my way out" he replied in a very formal tone, as he watched Magnus sigh deeply and force a smile on his face.

"Maia I'll come see you before you leave" Alec said turning once more to look at his friend, and then quickly headed for the door and passing as far away as possible from the warlock standing there.

The Nephilim bolted out of the place and began to walk briskly towards his office, when he heard Magnus excusing himself and heard footsteps behind him.

"Alexander?" he heard Magnus call, but continued walking without pause.

"Alec, can we talk for a moment?" the warlock insisted again as they reached the office.

The young Lightwood turned, squeezing the doorknob very hard with his left hand, trying to control his breathing and his emotions that were beginning to seep into his scent, even though he knew he was placated by his medicine, masked to the others who perceived only vague shades of his scent and emotions.

"If it's about Maia, someone will go give them a briefing in a few minutes" he replied trying to keep his eyes on anything but the face of the man in front of him. 

Magnus' scent was now even more invaded by anxiety and nervousness, but there was something else that made Alec's head spin.   
Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, perhaps because he had never felt it in anyone else, not directed at him. Was it something like longing? or it was like want? How could he feel that if they didn't even know each other.

"Alexander, you know that's not what I want to talk to you about, I can sense it in you. I know u feel what i feel" the Warlock told him taking a step closer to him, and capturing his gaze in those deep-set eyes, Alec gave a big sigh and then his eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to one side watching Magnus more closely.

"What did you just say?" he asked genuinely curious.

"That you know what I mean" repeated the warlock staring at him.

"No, that-you said that-you can-you can sense it?" said Alec in a very low, hoarse voice.

"Of course I can sense it, you're here, in front of me, your scent-"

"What?" the young man interrupted him and grabbed his arm without thinking, closing the door behind them.

Magnus watched him in confusion, trying to understand what was happening now.   
This certainly wasn't what he expected to happen during this conversation, well really he had no idea what he expected from this conversation.  
But since this morning he hadn't been able to get thoughts of Alexander out of his head, his scent, indecipherable, rich, soft, but placated, diffused, and yet it kept flooding his mind at every turn.

He had barely exchanged more than a few words with Dot before he had left his apartment again, desperate to see Alec once more, to get that last expression he had seen on the Nephilim's face when his partner had entered the infirmary unexpectedly out of his mind.

Magnus watched as the young man paced back and forth across the room, like a caged animal, repeatedly running his hands through his hair, matting it even more, making it look even more beautiful in Magnus' eyes if that was even possible.

"Alec," Magnus said taking a step towards him, reaching out to take his arm, unable to remain still and so far away from the young man.

As soon as Alec felt Magnus' touch on his forearm, he stopped immediately, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

*Fuck, what is this? What's happening to me now?* thought the Nephilim.

Magnus' hands went down his forearm to his hand and intertwined their fingers as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and that little gesture shouldn't have felt as good as it did. Alec tightened his grip around the warlock's hand and felt himself relax immediately.

"Explain to me what you meant, please?" begged Magnus looking down at their clasped hands.

Alec cleared his throat and released him suddenly, taking a step back, holding up his hands as if indicating to keep their distance.

"You-no" the Shadowhunter swallowed hard, feeling his throat suddenly compressed, he cleared his throat a little and continued speaking "You shouldn't be able to feel me, to get my scent" he finally said, and the confusion on Magnus' face grew even more pronounced.

"What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I?" questioned the warlock taking another step towards the young man helplessly.

"You have a mate, you're mated, and I..." Alec looked up from his own hands which were now clenched fists at his waist "you shouldn't even be able to catch a scent of me" concluded the young Shadowhunter, looking the man in front of him in the eye.

"Alec, what-?" the warlock asked again, approaching the young man, clearly perceiving the sadness in the scent that was becoming clearer to him by the moment.

"The-medicine. You shouldn't, besides your mate-".

Reality hit Magnus then, true chaos erupted within him, his Alpha that had been restless and trying to take control as soon as he was in the presence of the Shadowhunter was now desperate, trying to rise from within himself, to take charge of this moment without holding back, this, there was only one explanation and he had been so obliviuos. thinking Alec was just a Beta but his Alpha knew it.  
He hadn't even stopped to think about the possibility that it was otherwise.   
Why else would he be able to perceive it, if what Alexander was saying was what he suspected... it was impossible.  
Paired Alphas can catch some emotions and essences of other genders, of course they can, subtly, but not really sense or perceive and even less, being attracted to essences foreign to their partners, that was simply impossible, and the chances were even more reduced being paired with an Omega.

The bond with an Omega is the strongest of all. the perfect match to an Alpha.

The only way he could be sensing Alec, this way, his Alpha's reaction, his need to be with him, this feeling of wanting to protect him, to take care of him, to comfort him, to spare him every possible pain and make him feel happy, fulfilled, hell his Alpha was screaming at him to claim him, he was desperate to reach this young man, to make Alec feel he belonged to him...and that could only happen if-   
No, it wasn't impossible, Magnus knew there hadn't been "true mates" in a long time... 

But what if he was...well it wouldn't necessarily have to be an Omega, although being an Alpha himself his best chance, it would make sense if Alec was an Omega...but that hadn't happened in centuries, not that he knew of. 

Magnus' mind was analyzing each of these possibilities and his heart was about to burst out of his chest with each passing second, he needed to know.

"Alec," Magnus said hoarsely, as he sought the young man's gaze, "you're telling me that-"

"I am an Omega, Magnus" the young man confirmed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think of this chapter and also, the next update is comming sooner i promise ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation of Alec's second gender, many things start to make sense to Magnus, will his Alpha finally take control?  
> He needs to make a decision, but what is the right thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin to understand a little more about this dynamic of true mates...  
> U can find me on twitter as @malec_lover  
> Take care guys  
> XOXO

"I am an Omega, Magnus" the words seemed to rumble in the warlock's head. Vibrating inside him, as if it were the greatest revelation of his entire life.

And deep inside himself his Alpha was rejoicing in his own denial.   
Of course he knew! How could it be otherwise? His reaction, the scent, the inexplicable attraction. 

But that wasn't supposed to be possible. Magnus was a mated Alpha, his bond with Dot was established, she had carried his mark for years.

Unconsciously Magnus began to sniff with more intent around the small space that separated him from Alec. 

Sweet, so sweet, his mouth was watering and he couldn't even perceive it with its full intensity, there was something still between them, trying to block the scent...of course, the suppressants.   
They were adding a strange note to Alec's scent, something that displeased his Alpha immensely, that was not his scent, it was "dirtying" him, preventing him from being able to perceive it as he wished and that infuriated him. 

Without even realizing it Magnus began to move closer to the Omega in front of him. 

His Alpha roaring inside, Alec's scent becoming more and more palpable, his emotions clear: nerves, anxiety, longing, desire...guilt. 

Alexander was feeling guilty, when he hadn't really done anything wrong. 

It was Magnus who should feel that way, yet there was no way he should feel that way. 

His Alpha was taking control of his emotions completely.

His mind was registering the fact that this was wrong, that he belonged with Dot and most of all that this wonderful young man in front of him could never be his.  
But his Alpha refused to back down, pushed him towards the Omega, certain of what he wanted, that it was the right thing to do, that this was His Omega.

"Magnus, don't-please" Alec whispered, taking another step back, practically collapsing against the desk in the center of the room.

*Stop, you have to stop* Magnus repeated to himself over and over again, but his body didn't seem to be responding to him. His Alpha was in control, trembling inside him in anticipation.

He moved up to Alec, until they were only inches away, he could feel the heat emanating from the Omega's body and his scent intensifying.

"Mag-Magnus" the young man said almost as a purr and that only caused Magnus to cut the remaining distance between them, sticking to Alec, sinking his face into the young man's neck, right over his Omega gland. Delighting in the closeness, his scent flooding him completely, his mind clouded, his instincts taking over.

He moved his face over Alec's cheek, wanting to imbue him with his own scent, to mark him so that anyone who came near him would know he already had an Alpha, closing his eyes, lost in the intensity of the moment.

"Alexander" he said almost roaring over the young man's throat once more and opening his eyes he saw Alec's Adam's apple moving as he swallowed and that was an image Magnus had never imagined could be as arousing as it was in this instant.

Alec's scent denoted pure desire now, as did his own and Magnus fought with all his might not to wrap his arms around the Omega's waist in front of him and take him right here.

"Mag- Magnus, please" Alec whispered, and the guilt was there once again "this isn't right, you-you have to go."

The warlock hated himself at that moment. 

The anguish, the tension, the uneasiness, mixed with the desire in Alexander's face, he was causing it. He was hurting him, he was making him feel guilty, lost, confused. This was not what he wanted. He couldn't do this to Alec, he couldn't do this to Dot, this wasn't who he was.

His Alpha growled with mammoth force, as the warlock began to retreat. And Magnus struggled to control him, as he had never had to before. But he would keep it at bay, he was the master of his emotions, he was not a primitive creature, he was not ruled by his instincts.

He had to leave, get away as soon as possible, Alec had been very clear and he knew this was the right thing to do. 

Yes, he had to get away and never come back if possible.

Just thinking about the possibility of never seeing Alexander again made his Alpha sob uncontrollably.

*I have to be strong, this is just confusion, I can't stay here anymore*.

"Alexander, I'm-I'm sorry," he said to the Nephillim in a strangled voice before he almost ran out of the office, closed the door behind him and opened a portal immediately, right there in the hallway of the Institute.

But where was he going, he couldn't go home, Dot was there, how could he face her.   
No, he had to go somewhere else, he needed to clear his head, talk to someone who could understand what was happening.

As soon as he made the decision, he took a step forward and found himself at the entrance of his old friends' house. They would understand, they could help him!

Taking a deep breath to try to control his emotions, Magnus took a step towards the door and knocked slowly.

A few seconds later the door opened and a very distracted Catarina with little Madzie in her arms greeted him with a soft smile.

"My dear friend, since when do you need to knock?" she asked him amused, remembering all the times Magnus had appeared in the middle of her living room at the most inopportune moments.  
But as soon as she stopped to really look at her friend, her countenance immediately changed.

"What's the matter, honey? Come on, let's talk," she said immediately motioning for him to come in. Once they reached the living room, she had Magnus sit down "I'll go put Madzie to bed, I'll be with you in a moment, okay?".

Magnus just nodded and leaned forward, cupping his head between both hands, he seemed to be boiling, how strange he thought and rested his elbows on his knees. A gesture of clear defeat.

*Hell, how am I going to explain to them what's going on?*

A moment later Cat was sitting next to him, running a hand down his back, trying to comfort him.   
She looked at him quizzically as she felt the sweat, the potent, overflowing aroma....

"Tell me, old friend, what's going on?" she said trying to get Magnus to look at her "is it about Dot?".

The warlock jumped up suddenly, startling her friend unintentionally.

"Damn it Cat, I think I'm going crazy!" he said pacing back and forth to her.

"Magnus, talk to me, I need you to explain, what do you mean?".

"I, I met someone-" Catarina's face contracted, clearly surprised by the turn the conversation was taking.

"What do you mean Magnus?"

"My-my Alpha-he, he, he's never behaved this way before, he challenges me, he wants to take control and I-erg-" he said sitting back down next to his friend who was watching him intently, all her attention on him, "Cat I'd like to let him take control."

"This-person- the one you met? It's-"

"He's an Omega, Cat." 

"And you-well your Alpha...?"

"I could sense it right away Catarina, even though he uses suppressors, from the start, my Alpha knew and I just-" Magnus growled and got back up from the couch, pacing once more as if he couldn't keep still for a second.

"This is impossible, right? I have a partner! Dot is my Omega, I claimed her as my own, my Alpha accepted her!".

"Magnus, if your Alpha is reacting this way, well to this Omega you mentioned, maybe..."

"Yes, I totally lost my mind, I have no solution anymore, I'm lost."

"No, Magnus, listen!" she said forcing him to stop in front of her with a small pulse of magic that kept him anchored to the floor.

"Magnus, he, whoever it is you're talking about, could be your True Mate, the ideal, my friend" the Alpha inside him stirred uneasily, the strength of it surging like a flame in his chest.

"What are you talking about Cat? That's just a myth!" the warlock said shaking his head, trying to keep himself under control, his magic vibrating between his fingers, spreading throughout his body, pulsing inside him as if he was about to explode.

"What if it wasn't? What if you really did find who you were meant to find?" tried to reason, Catarina, moving closer to him and pushing her Beta essence, calm, relaxed and very rational. 

"But Dot..."

"There's a reason your bond with Dot isn't as strong, the bond was sealed, Magnus, but she never managed to reach you as she had hoped. You know it and so does she, that is why you have been unable to conceive, your Alpha may have accepted her, but it was not his choice to claim her, it was yours."

"Catarina, I can't do this to her! I-"

"You what, Magnus?" said Cat looking him intensely in the eyes "you will say you love her?" she asked her voice stern for the first time since they started talking.

"Cat" Magnus whispered and his eyes revealed all that he could not say out loud.

"I know, old friend, I know you appreciate her, she came into your life at your worst moment and helped you rebuild yourself" Cat told him letting her magic give way and taking him by the hand to sit on the couch next to her, "but thankfulness and love, they are very different things, Magnus."

He couldn't even respond to that, he didn't need to, he knew it, he always knew it. But Dorothea had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. At least so far. She had helped him after a horrible separation with Camille and a huge disappointment with Imasu, she had given him back his confidence in himself, she had helped him face his father, she had given him a new purpose. He owed her so much and she had only wanted his love. She had asked for nothing more from him, only the one thing he had discovered he could never give her...

And now this. It seemed like a bad joke of fate! But was it even possible? What if Alexander was his real mate? Maybe Dot was right and they had been hasty in their decision to pair up, but it was done, what was supposed to happen now?

"Magnus" Catarina's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Cat, what am I going to do now?" he said running his hand through his hair in a desperate gesture.

"There's not much you can do, my friend. If this Omega is your true mate, it will be impossible for you to stay away from him" Cat reasoned.

"But he already rejected me Cat, he knows about Dot, besides I can't do this to her."

"You don't do it to her. No matter how hard you try to reject each other Magnus, your Alpha will not rest until he has what he wants, what belongs to him, what he waited so long for, he won't accept anyone else, not anymore."

"He can't belong to me!!!" he said suddenly exasperated, his own desperation manifesting clearly in his scent.

"Hey, take it easy! You can't afford to lose control right now Magnus, you couldn't resist him, your Alpha would totally take over and there would be no turning back! If you claim him, if you know, if anything happens with this Omega, nothing can change it! Your connection to Dot will be lost immediately, hell Magnus I don't even know if that will have any value now, it might have started to fade already." Catarina informed him, taking her friend's hands in hers. Noticing the relentless warmth emanating from him.

"What? How could that be possible?" the warlock asked in amazement.

"In theory, if you find your true mate, your destined mate, any other connection you or he ever had will be extinguished! It could be immediately or gradually, that I don't know. But if your Alpha claims him, if you bite him Magnus, that connection can never be broken."

Magnus' heart skipped a beat at those words. 

What was he supposed to do now? How was he going to confront Dot? What would happen to their plans, to everything they had been projecting together.   
She would be destroyed, tied to an Alpha that would no longer belong to her and maybe it had always been that way, he never belonged to her, not really.

Magnus' head began to spin endlessly, thoughts of Alexander invaded him without him being able to help it once again, his eyes, his tantalizing mouth that he was dying to taste, his jaw, that damn sexy rune on his neck, right next to his Omega gland, his scent... Oh that scent was without a doubt the most intoxicating he had ever smelled! His entire body seemed to turn to rock and in an instant to jelly, and his insides were on fire.

What the hell was happening to him?

"Cat?" he started to say before everything turned red as if a flame was burning in front of him, his Alpha taking every one of his senses by surprise, then everything went dark and Magnus lost all awareness of what was happening.

*** 

When Magnus opened his eyes again, he looked around confused, not understanding what had happened. 

*Where am I? What?*

He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened like saucers? What is this? Who could do something like this to me?

He raised his arms slowly and watched carefully.

His wrists were restrained with a magical bind, a spell. Someone was suppressing his magic?

*What the hell?*

"Easy, my friend!" echoed Ragnor's voice in the room and Magnus followed him with his gaze as the warlock circled the bed he lay on. Watching him, slowly, as if studying him, what the hell was going on...

"Ragnor? What's going on? Where?" he asked still confused and his mind still a bit foggy.

"You're safe here, sorry old man, we had no choice" Ragnor replied calmly, as he dissolved the spell that kept Magnus under control.

Massaging his wrists, he observed the scratches covering his arms, he realized that he had most likely brought it on himself, trying to get rid of the magical grip. 

But why didn't he remember any of that? Magnus thought then, turned his gaze to Ragnor and spoke.

"Tell me, what was it that happened? Cat? Is she-is she all right? He asked suddenly very worried about his friend, the last thing he remembered was being in the living room of his house.

"She's perfectly fine, my friend, come on you need to eat something, I'll explain everything" he said helping him to sit up.  
When they left the room Magnus finally understood where he was. This was Ragnor's old apartment, they were in London. But why the hell had he woken up here and not in NY? What had happened?

"Ragnor please, you have to explain to me what happened."

"My dear friend, you had a sudden rut," Ragnor told him as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, when an Alpha-".

"Ragnor!!!" interrupted Magnus irritated by his friend's mocking tone.

"The Omega, Magnus. Your true mate, it provoked a spontaneous rut in you. I suppose perceiving his scent so close, for some time caused it."

"That's it, didn't it?"

"Tell me, did you mark him? I know you didn't take him, but did you try to leave your scent on him? Impregnate yourself with his?" asked Ragnor in a more serious tone now.

"I-I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it."

"That explains it, my friend you're in big trouble, if you reacted like that with just that proximity...".

"Don't even say it, Rangnor, I'm ruined." Magnus said grabbing his head, trying to remember what had happened, "Wait! How long have I been here?" he asked suddenly alarmed.

"Today is the third day, you finally responded, it was hard, emmm holding u back" said Ragnor looking somewhat embarrassed "I'm sorry we had to use magical restraints Magnus, but we had no choice."

"No, it's ok Ragnor, really, I appreciate it".

"Dot, well we told her something came up..."

"Oh Hell, not even-" the warlock didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to, he hadn't even thought about her for a single instant, his mind kept going back and forth to Alexander. Now he was really screwed.

"You'll have to face her, you know that right? Sooner or later, you'll have to tell Dot" Ragnor said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"What did u tell her?" 

"There was an emergency, in a remote location, we both had to render assistance." 

"Well ,that, is fine" said the warlock leaning against the counter in front of him his hands a few more times in his own hair, in a clearly nervous gesture.

"You'll figure it out, my friend."

"I hope so, Ragnor, I hope so."

They finished lunch in barely half an hour, then Magnus returned to the room and took a long bath. His body felt drained, as if he had been exercising without pause for the past two days. And of course it would feel that way. The strange thing was that he could remember virtually nothing of what had happened. Just flashes, his own hands on over his body, trying to break the magical grip, Alexander's scent ever present in his mind. His Alpha roaring inside him.

Just remembering the scent, even though he had only sensed it placated, made him half hard.

*Stop right now* he chided himself, forcing himself to change the direction of his thoughts.

He finished quickly with the shower and dressed with a magical touch, trying to make his appearance as normal as possible, despite the obvious tiredness that denoted his face.

He had to return home, he had to return to Dot. The very idea made his stomach churn.   
Cat's words echoing in his mind "you Alpha will not rest until you have what he wants, what belongs to him, he will not accept anyone else, not anymore".

What could he do now? How would he confront Dot?

It was all too confusing but he could no longer avoid her, he had to return home, he had to face   
her and decide how to go on from now on. 

Giving a big sigh, Magnus squared his shoulders and with a quick snap opened a portal to his apartment, it was time to face Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think of this, love to read your opinions guys!   
> tahnks for the love and support.  
> Giss


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is determined to find out what is going on with her brother and Magnus has a much needed talk with Dot....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to get too far ahead of myself, I just hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Thank you for your incredible support and great comments, they cheered up my soul in a very difficult moment for me!  
> Take care!  
> You can find me on twitter as @malec_lover or @gisse_88!  
> XOXO

After his "conversation" with Magnus, Alec was uneasy. The closeness he had shared with the Alpha, the first time scenting each other.

Damn it, that hadn't been the right thing to do! And though he had tried, to stop it, to pull away, to control his own instincts, but his Omega had been desperate. He could feel it roaring inside him, fighting to get what it wanted, his skin felt strange at that moment, as if tingling, a kind of energy, a force he had never felt before.  
Despite the suppressants he took religiously, his scent had increased, his aroma intensified in Magnus' presence. Warmth, so much warmth, seemed to run through him, he could even feel his own slick and his desire to be taken, to feel complete, full, to feel the warmth of that Alpha flooding inside him. He could feel the strength of his Omega, bursting inside him, trying to leave behind years and years of being suppressed. He could feel the desire of his Omega even though Alec had never really experienced a true heat in reality, he was sure this was something different, even much more intense than all his heats in the past.  
It was hard for him to know, the suppressants he had been taking most of his life had caused the symptoms to be minimized and he had never been in close proximity to an Alpha other than his family or Jace during his periods of heat, he was unaware of the true strength that could be unleashed in these situations.

When Magnus had been so close, with his face practically buried in his neck, the young Lightwood thought he would lose his mind. His mind clouded by the scent of the Alpha in front of him, everything inside him seemed to be screaming, begging for him to surrender to his instincts, to expose his neck and beg to be claimed, knotted right there by this powerful warlock. 

And when he felt he could resist it no longer, Magnus had backed away and had stormed out of the office.

That had been close, very close and Alec knew it.

How could he control these reactions Magnus was provoking in him? How could it be happening if he already had an Omega. He had already claimed someone else, and Alec was sure he could never claim him as he wished.

The very thought of Magnus' mate made Alec's stomach churn, a fury, pure, unadulterated, such as he had never felt before in his life, swept over him. And it made him feel terrible. 

He had no right to feel this way, he shouldn't even think of Magnus that way.   
It was simply impossible.

What confused him more was the fact that he could feel the Alpha so clearly, every exquisite nuance of his scent, every emotion that emanated from him. 

That shouldn't be possible, right? Because his Omega shouldn't react that way to a claimed Alpha, in fact, it had never happened before. 

Besides his own scent should be repulsive to Magnus, but the absolute opposite had happened.  
Alec was sure he had even managed to feel every emotion the Alpha went through, nerves, frustration, despair, bewilderment and excitement. All that flow of emotions had made Alec's mind cloud over, made him long for that Alpha, want to comfort him, make him feel good, give him everything he needed from him. It had been a strange experience for the Shadowhunter, confusing and extremely exciting.

After that encounter everything became a blur for Alec.

The only thing that had managed to calm the Omega's emotions, had been to go to his special place on the rooftop, to curl up there among his familiar scents, to seek relief again and again, each time his body overwhelmed him until that warmth seemed to flood his mind.

He tried to get all thoughts of that Alpha out of his head, although Magnus scent was still present in his mind and deep inside him, every instant, every moment, in every sigh that escaped from the Omega's mouth, only one name kept repeating over and over again: Magnus.

Until everything became too intense and the Nephilim lost all notion of himself.

A few days after that episode, Isabelle decided it was time to talk to her brother, he had been behaving rather strangely after spending almost three days locked in the roof, taking refuge in his nest, where no one was allowed to enter. 

Now he remained quiet and more thoughtful than usual, Isabelle could perceive a change in him, in his scent. 

The suppressors were not working in the usual way.

So that evening when Alec had decided to call it a day and not having to patrol tonight, Isabelle decided it was time to talk to her brother, before he disappeared once again.

"Hermano!" the brunette called as soon as she saw Alec crossing through the command center, clearly heading for the stairs that led to the rooftop.

"Is everything all right?" the young man asked, with a wary look as he sensed his sister's nerves. He had always been good at reading his loved ones and Isabelle's scent was always very comforting to him, but she seemed uneasy, unsure, something very strange in his younger sister.

"I want us to talk for a moment, okay?" she said fixing her gaze on her brother's, waiting to see his reaction.

"If it's about tonight's patrol, you should discuss it with mom, she's still in charge don't you remember?" replied Alec immediately.

"No, it's not about that, that's just-" the brunette suddenly stirred uncomfortably, "maybe we could go to the library?".

"Well, if it's really important" Alec said still eyeing his sister suspiciously.

Once they entered the huge library, Isabelle seemed to relax, she took her brother's hand and directed them to a large wooden table, which was at the side of the large window next to the fireplace.

"Ok, just say it already." 

"You know you can tell me everything right, hermano?" the huntress said with a gentle smile.

"I know Izz, but what am I supposed to tell you?" asked Alec trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Although he knew that if Isabelle was determined to talk, there was no way he could avoid it and after all she was his greatest confidant. He had always counted on her unconditional support, she was one of the pillars of his life.

"Come on Alec, something is going on, I'm your sister remember? And an intuitive and powerful Alpha, in case you forgot" she told him tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling broadly.  
Alec smiled back immediately and began to relax quickly, but continued to be quiet for a moment before deciding to tease his little sister.

"Powerful and intuitive Alpha eh? Izz you're 18 and your second gender manifested a little over a year ago, sometimes we don't even manage to discern your scent yet" He told her in a sarcastic tone knowing how much Isabelle hated being reminded of that detail. How could they mistake her for an Omega or even a Beta, arg! That irritated the hell out of her.

"Damn you Gideon!!!" the brunette said mockingly to him, sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

Alec couldn't help but laugh at his little sister's reaction, but the worry came back to him immediately.  
How could he explain to her what was going on if even he wasn't sure he understood?

"Come on, Alec, something about you, I can feel the change, how did it happen? When?" she asked, reaching out to take the Omega's hand in hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about Izz" he replied trying to avoid his sister's gaze.

"The change in your scent, your essence brother, the suppressors aren't working the same way, it can only mean one thing..."

"NO" he cut her off immediately, shaking his head fervently as he stood up and headed for the fireplace.

"Alec" Isabelle whispered, her concern growing as she felt the flow of emotions coming from her brother, "you're confused, suffering" she told him in a very low voice, as if it was a secret shared between the two of them, as if there was someone else in the room and she wanted to avoid being overheard.

"Izz I-" the Nephilim didn't finish the sentence, just let out a grunt of frustration as he cupped his head in his hands.

"Let me help you, Big Bro," she said taking him by the elbow, making him look at her once more, before hugging him around the waist, resting her head on the Omega's chest, "I don't want to see you suffer, no one deserves happiness as much as you do, Alec." The young man remained silent and she continued hugging him and trying to comfort him with her scent as much as possible.   
When a while passed and he continued without speaking, she continued slowly "Who is he? Where did you meet him?" she said slowly, as she pulled away so she could look into his eyes once more.  
Alec shook his head quickly and went to sit on the couch where only a few days ago he had been with Magnus.  
She looked at him, sighed deeply and went to sit next to him, taking his hand in hers.  
The touch was very comforting to Alec and when he looked back up at his sister, his eyes glazed over with held back tears, he smiled sadly at her.

"I think I had a sudden heat" he confessed, his cheeks flaming.

"Brother, that's why-these last few days! Alec that's something-wow-" she sought his gaze and tried to express all her support with a slight smile to encourage him to keep talking. "Are you all right? You could have asked for my help."

"I didn't even have time to reason Izz, it was-I never experienced anything like this-" the young man stopped immediately and fixed his gaze on his sister "I know it was because of him."

"You can trust me, Big Bro," the brunette assured him.

"It's Magnus, Izz" the Omega said in a very low voice.  
Isabelle's eyes widened like saucers, and she studied her brother's face for a long moment before answering.

"Mag-Magnus? But he, he's- well" stammered the brunette.

"I know!" said Alec frustrated, "it's so damn confusing, I don't know how the hell this is happening Izz, he-" at the thought of the next words, a lump rose in his throat and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue speaking, "he has a mate" he finally said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Alec" the brunette said, squeezing her brother's hand tighter. "Look, definitely this-whatever is going on between you, it's not something, usual" the young woman tried to explain, though even she wasn't sure what she meant, "I mean, you shouldn't be attracted to each other in the first place, and if he caused all this-that change in you... that only happens when you find a suitable mate, that has to mean something, right?" the Nephilim tried to reason.

"I don't have the slightest idea Izzy" replied the young man totally resigned "this is-very confusing".

"I can't even imagine it."

"I, never, ever felt anything like I did when I was around him" confessed Alec.  
Isabelle smiled helplessly, she felt the thrill and excitement in her brother's essence just by mentioning that little fact.

"What did you feel?" the brunette asked curiously.

"I felt-I felt peace, Izz" he said feeling a little embarrassed as he searched for the right words to describe that unique sensation, "it was, as if I finally understood my purpose in this place, my way here, it was as if every little stumble, every decision I made throughout my life, had led me there, to that moment, I felt absolutely at peace, complete, just by feeling his hand in mine, his gaze fixed on me," Alec stopped talking and scratched his hair, leaving it even more disheveled, "it was something, strange, but in a good way."

"Brother, that can't be a bad thing, it can't be a mistake if it makes you feel that way," she told him with a big smile.

"But Izz-"

"We'll look into it, we can try to understand it, maybe-no, I'm sure this happened for a reason, we just have to understand it."

The assurance in his sister's words, made some of the worry Alec had been feeling all these days dissipate. This was okay, they could try to understand, maybe there was an explanation, something that could make sense of what he was going through.

But he couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, that, it just couldn't happen. He would just try to understand, and hell, he didn't even know what might happen, he might never even see Magnus again.

~

The portal closed from behind him leaving some blue sparks in the air.

Magnus was back in his apartment. 

The smell of what until a few days ago had been his home seemed strange and unpleasant now. 

Fuck! This was going to be a lot harder than he expected.

He walked to the living room window and opened it wide, letting the breeze blow through as much of the space as possible.

Once he was able to refocus on what he needed to do, he walked to the study and knew immediately that that was where Dot was.

The scent of the Omega, denoted worry, anguish, anger...she was suffering and it was his fault.

As soon as he crossed the door, he looked for his companion with his eyes, hell, he even found it hard to think of her in those terms now.  
She continued to stare at a parchment that appeared to be very old that rested on the desk, Magnus walked over and sat down facing her.

He didn't even know how to start the conversation. 

This was so twisted, how are you supposed to tell your partner, that you found someone else? 

That nothing makes sense anymore if you can't be with that person? 

That your whole world is upside down?

"I always knew, you know?" she said suddenly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Dot" Magnus' throat felt like his had swallowed a whole bucket of dry sand.

"I felt it" she interrupted, her voice cracking. 

"What?" the Alpha replied in confusion.

"Our bond, our Magnus bond, is weakening with every passing second" she said finally looking up at the man in front of her.

"I swear I didn't mean to, Dot, I-"

"Don't you even dare say it, not if you don't mean it" she warned him with a fierce look.

"You know I'm very fond of you, I always have been," Magnus then said.  
An expression of pure pain crossed the Omega's face, before she turned red with pent up fury.

"I'm going to destroy her, I'll finish off whoever is coming between us" she then said, her voice full of determination.

Magnus' breath hitched at the threat of the witch in front of him. She was powerful enough to make good on her sayings and he simply could not imagine a world in which Alexander was not there. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him, ever, he wouldn't stand for it, not now that he had found him.

His mind began to cloud, his Alpha growling inside him, his magic pulsing between his palms.

"Dorothea, don't even think about that" Magnus roared and it seemed the blood in Dot's body froze. 

She looked at him bewildered for a moment, the power of the Alpha's voice suddenly hitting her.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, both staring at each other. 

Magnus clenched his fists, trying to take a deep breath, holding back his Alpha who was about to explode.   
Everything inside him was driving him to try to protect his Omega, even though he wasn't even here, even if Dorothea had no idea who he was.

Fury seemed to resurface from within Dot, her gaze hardening, her body tensing, her head spinning over the same thoughts over and over again.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN, MAGNUS" she said standing up quickly and cutting off the space between them, she reached out taking the warlock by the arm forcefully.   
Magnus looked at her shocked, shocked by the reaction of the woman he thought he knew as himself.

"Dot, please!" he said gritting his teeth and trying to free himself from the Omega's grip.

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU, YOU ARE MINE, YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" she hissed before releasing the Alpha's arm and storming off towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. Before she disappeared from his sight, Magnus spoke again.

"That's not your choice, it's my true ma-" the warlock said, clenching his jaw. 

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted Dot visibly affected by what Magnus was about to say.

He had tried to deny it, to think that this could only be a mistake, that maybe he was simply reacting this way because of the crisis he was going through with his partner.

But what was the purpose of denying it. 

His Alpha knew exactly what he wanted, who he wanted and nothing he tried could change that fact.  
Alexander was the Omega for him, he was his mate, he was destined to find him, and no matter how much they fought tooth and nail and tried to escape, to do "the right thing", nothing could be more right than this, than the two of them, together, united.  
He no longer had a choice, he didn't need a way out, he didn't even want to change anything that had happened, everything made new sense to him. Everything felt in its place, as it always should have been.  
Magnus' mind repeated this over and over again as if it were a mantra, *Alexander is the one*, his Alpha was finally in sync with him, he felt his strength increase, his senses sharpen, his thoughts clear as they hadn't been in a long time, he felt his bond with Dot fade. 

Suddenly he lifted his head and came back to the reality of the moment.

The Omega in front of him was once again enraged, she was screaming at him loudly, but Magnus could barely hear her.

Until he focused all his attention, trying to understand what Dot was yelling at him.  
"I'LL FIND OUT, I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHO THAT BITCH IS AND I'LL FINISH HER!" said the Omega, as she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

*Dammit, this can't be happening, at least she doesn't even think about the possibility of a "He", she won't find out, she would never think about it, male omegas are extremely rare, let alone think about a Shadowhunter* Magnus repeated to himself as he hurried out after Dot, but as soon as he opened the apartment door, he saw the vestiges of the Omega's magic fading down the hallway.

She had stepped through a portal to an uncertain destination, she would try to find out who was   
coming between them, and Magnus was sure she wouldn't find out right away, but how much longer could he keep it a secret?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relly like the kudos but absolutly love the comments, so let me know what u think ;)  
> XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult moment followed by very good news for Magnus...  
> Dot has a plan and it won't be easy to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to fast forward too much, so enjoy!!!!  
> Next update will be coming soon ;)  
> You can find me on twitter as @malec_lover or @gisse_88  
> Take care  
> XOXO

Magnus was very upset, trying to control his Alpha stirring inside him. 

He kept pacing back and forth across the apartment, casting his most powerful tracking spell on Dorothea over and over again, but she kept blocking him.

What should he do? Was it necessary to warn Alexander about this? Could she find out so easily?

No, it couldn't be that easy, she couldn't find out, he hadn't given any hint. The only one who knew anything about it was Ragnor and he would never betray his friend.

Magnus went over and over the conversations, thinking if he had left any trace, a hint of who this new person in his life might be, but he hadn't even talked about what had happened after that day at the Institute.

He had taken great care not to mention Alexander at all, even when Dot wanted to know about what happened with Maia that night. He had simply limited himself to answering what was necessary, he knew she noticed the change in her partner right away, how could she not....   
Magnus had practically been unable to look her in the eye, he couldn't stand her closeness. His Alpha simply wanted to stay away from Dot and Magnus hadn't had the strength to try to disguise it.

After leaving the Institute that morning, all he'd been able to think about was getting back there, seeing young Lightwood again, Alexander, HIS Omega.

Hell, that wasn't even true. Alec didn't belong to him, he'd even rejected him. Even tried to run away from him.

The talk they'd had, when Alec had finally confirmed to him that he was an Omega, had caused Magnus' Alpha to awaken for the first time in over four hundred years.

The strength of his reaction had been like nothing he had ever imagined. He hadn't even known the true power his Alpha could have. The complete control, the fierceness with which he could fight against his own reasoning. The instincts that were awakened in him, were fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

The warlock had thought that nothing could surprise him anymore in this life, and here he was, experiencing new things, feeling like a true Alpha for the first time. 

Discovering himself, re-discovering himself. 

His whole world had been turned upside down from one moment to the next. All his focus, all his desire, all his thoughts, directed towards one person: Alexander.

Every time he thought of the Nephilim, his chest felt like it was compressed, the longing so great that if it weren't for the state he was in, the situation he was going through with Dorothea, Magnus was sure he would be at the young Omega's feet, begging him for a chance. It was amazing how strong and weak he felt at the same time.

Everyone always assumed that Alphas must be fierce, relentless, imposing, overpowering... that they always got what they wanted by dint of their power. 

In these few days, Magnus had learned that this was absolutely wrong.  
Alexander was the one who had all the power over him. The Omega was the master of his entire being, mind, body, soul, heart, will.... 

His Alpha had awakened and unlike what Magnus himself had imagined, he wanted only to surrender to his true mate, to surrender to his will, to be fortunate enough to be accepted and given the honor of being able to claim and be claimed.

He could only think of adoring that young man in any and every way possible. To be close to him once again, to feel his scent, his warmth, to be able to look into his eyes, to feel the heat of his body.

*Shit Magnus, you're really lost, thought the warlock without even being bothered by that fact.

But that was still not possible. 

And now he had to think about protecting this Shadowhunter at all costs. He could never have imagined Dot's reaction, she had never acted this way, so irrational, so primitive, so desperate. But he couldn't allow it, nothing and no one would come between him and his Omega, no one would harm him, not while he was alive.  
His thoughts began to turn to that single purpose, his breathing began to heave, his Alpha seemed to gather new strength within him at the very thought of having to protect his mate, his soul mate.

*You can't lose control* Magnus kept repeating to himself over and over again, when he heard a desperate knocking on his front door.

The warlock immediately went to the entrance, how strange, he had not even felt the small warning of someone's arrival in his safeguards.

He opened the door and felt even more bewildered. 

Catarina knocking on his door instead of transporting straight home? Stranger things were happening anyway.

After a few seconds he smiled at his old friend and motioned for her to continue inside.

"Cat? What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked immediately upon seeing the look on his friend's face.

Catarina watched him with a grave gesture before walking inside and going straight to the couch, avoiding her friend's touch as she passed and sitting down, without saying a word.

"Cat, talk to me please!" the Alpha insisted, something about her didn't fit, something didn't feel right at all.

"Dot was at my house, Magnus" her friend finally said.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, look she's not well-"

"She's unhinged, Magnus!" her friend interrupted, looking at him with concern, "she's sure you spent the last few days with-well, you know" she said watching Magnus very carefully.

"Hell, you know that's not true, she can't even imagine what's really going on, can she?".

"I tried to explain to her, talk some sense into her! But she doesn't believe it, she's sure it's some kind of trick or spell, that you're being tricked somehow" Catarina explained to him shaking her head.

"How could they? That's absurd! How could a mere trickery have awakened my Alpha in this way? For the first time in my long life, I actually feel alive. And it's not something animalistic or primitive like everyone imagines, Cat this is something much deeper. I never thought I could feel like this".

Catarina's face contorted in a strange way at this statement, but she immediately pulled herself together and continued speaking.

"She's desperate, Magnus. I really think she's up for anything, I... I fear for you, my friend, but most of all for whoever that other person is."

"It's okay Cat, there's no way she knows who it is," Magnus assured her, nervously starting to pace his living room, trying to decide which would be the best way to go."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Dot is really mad."

"She won't be able to find out, there's no way, it's impossible..." replied Magnus absently as he continued to weigh his options.

"Nothing is impossible, least of all when you're determined and she is, we have to stop her from finding out who it is, Magnus, I think she might try something dangerous against this person."

"Cat, don't worry, I haven't told anyone, you know I've only been with Ragnor, he's the only one I've spoken to and what he knows couldn't lead her anywhere, besides no one at the Institute suspects."

Cat's eyes widened comically as she heard what her friend had just said and she rose from the couch in the blink of an eye.

"The Institute? You mean that?" she seemed to want to approach him, but stopped immediately and seemed to gasp for breath before continuing to speak "it's about a Nephilim?" she finished in a strangled voice.

Magnus watched her carefully, she looked really affected, but the warlock's mind was too engrossed in looking for a way to prevent something could happen to Alec, he took a step towards Cat and she quickly backed away.

"Are you okay Cat?" he asked with a frown.

"I-I-it's-just-I'm afraid for you, my friend. Maybe if you told me, I could help you protect this omega..." she replied almost without looking at him.

"Look, I trust you Cat, you know I do, but I think the less I talk about it...I don't want to risk it, I don't want it to get out at the Institute, not yet!".

"Yeah, su-sure, I understand" she replied with a breath in her voice.

"Cat" Magnus said trying to reach her friend once again, but as he was taking a step towards her, a fiery message reached him.

He immediately picked it up and began to read:

~Magnus, I'm still waiting to hear from you, my friend. Did you manage to talk to Dorothea? Do you need us? Let me know how things are going, we love you and we are here for you, please respond immediately, Ragnor is ready to come and get you if we still don't hear from you! Love, Cat.~

"But-what?" said Magnus reading the message again, "What the hell?".  
When he looked up again he saw the glamour fade from around the one who until a moment ago had been his best friend.

"You are so on edge, unhinged by this damned deception, you couldn't even discern such a simple glamour, Magnus" in front of him stood Dorothea, glaring at him furiously, reddish magic surging from between her fingers, binding his hands at once, as she reached over and placed enchanted handcuffs, restricting the use of his magic at once.

"Dot are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?" shouted Magnus, but he couldn't do anything about it, one instant he was in front of Dot and the next, he was locked in his own apothecary, restriction magic was keeping his energy locked, making it impossible for him to break free and Dorothea was standing in front of the door about to disappear again.

"Don't worry my love, I won't let anyone separate us" he told him before sealing the doors with a snap of her fingers.

***

Magnus wasn't sure how much time had passed. How could he have been so stupid? How had he not noticed it before?  
Damn Dot is very cunning, it's one of the things I admired most about her and in the end I had forgotten it.

*Dammit, at least I didn't say more than I should* thought the warlock, as he tried to find something that would work to free himself from this ancient magic.

"Magnus?!" 

"Cat? Is that you?"

"Of course it's her, who else could it be, silly?" came Ragnor's voice and he could even imagine his friend rolling his eyes at him at that moment.

"What's going on, what are you doing there?" asked Catarina now much closer to the door.

"Cat you have to help me, it's Dot..."

"Damn it Magnus, get away from the door" growled Ragnor.

A few moments later the spell on the door gave way, Cat and Ragnor immediately stepped inside. 

"You're a fool, Bane! How could you let this happen?" his friend said looking at him with an irritated gesture, as Catarina inspected the handcuffs.

"It will only take a moment, what happened Mags?" she asked much nicer than her companion, as she began to propel her magic towards the handcuffs.

"She, she used a glamour-"

"Are you fucking with us? Please, you're an experienced warlock Magnus!!!" growled his friend once again.

"I'm sorry I'm so on edge as to not notice the glamour of a talented and very determined witch, Ragnor!" replied Magnus wryly.

"Ragnor, don't be so hard on him" interceded Cat and a second later the handcuffs fell to the floor and evaporated.

"Thanks Cat, you're the best."

After returning to the living room and explaining in detail what happened to his friends, Magnus tried another tracking spell which of course led to nothing.

"She's very smart Magnus, her evasion techniques are impeccable, it won't be easy to stop her." Ragnor said as he sipped from his cup of tea.

"I know, that's what worries me."

"She won't try anything direct, this is the NY Institute we're talking about, she'll have to think her move through very well..." said Cat trying to get him to calm down.

"I know, it's just..."

"You want to see him again right?" interrupted the blue skinned one.

"Cat, I need to! I-I'm going crazy!!!!"

"Honey, it's not safe..."

"I know, believe me, I know, but it's that-arg!!!"

"Actually, I can help you with that..." suddenly said Ragnor.

"What, how?"

"You know I'm the current High Warlock of Brooklyn, but now that Madzie is with us, I want to have more time for my family and..."

Magnus looked at his friend as if he was speaking to him in an unintelligible language, his mind unable to process what he was being told....

"Ragnor, I don't understand!" he said in exasperation.

"I spoke to the council of the Spiral Labyrinth and they agreed to let you take the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn, my friend."

"Rag, it's amazing that you thought of me, but at this mome-"

"Idiot!!! Being the High Warlock, you'll have to work side by side with the Institute, understand?".  
Realization dawned on the Warlock's face, a big smile spread across his face and he stepped forward to wrap his friend in a tight hug.

"Ragnor, thank you my friend!!!".

"Just don't ruin it, okay?" he said smiling at him now that Magnus couldn't see his face, "I want you to fight my friend, I want you to achieve happiness for once, to think of you this time."

"I will Rag, I promise!" assured the new High Warlock.

"Good, get ready, the investigation into the recent poisonings between Downworlders and Nefilims is being investigated, that new drug is causing a lot of trouble, the Institute requires our support."

"Do you think I can do it, Ragnor? What if he doesn't want me there?".

"In this situation every one of the Shadowhunters in that Institute knows that we are their best alternative, surely your Omega is also aware of that" his mentor assured him taking the last bit of tea left in his cup, "and anyway, who is in charge, is Maryse Lightwood, she is still the one in charge and I already told her about you. I don't know how much influence your soul mate might have over her, but she always puts interest before the greater good."

Magnus didn't say anything about it, even knowing that Maryse is the mother of his true mate.

"I never imagined I'd see Maryse Lightwood again in a thousand years," Magnus said, thinking of the feisty, insolent young woman he knew so long ago.

"She's not like you remember her, Magnus! Maryse is an absolutely different woman now, you wouldn't believe it" Cat assured him with a smile.

"I always trust your word my dear, but that I have to see for myself!" the sorcerer said in a wry and somewhat amused tone.

Never in a thousand years could he have imagined that his soul mate would be the son of that feisty young woman he had been forced to work with some years ago. The very thought of it seemed incredible to him.

"War and great losses, they are infallible teachers, Magnus" his friend added, snapping the warlock out of his thoughts.

"You'll see for yourself, come on, you must be ready as soon as possible, we'll go to the Institute right away, you'll finally see your mysterious Omega again."  
Magnus' heart leapt at those words. 

He would see his-no he shouldn't think like that yet, Alexander and he still didn't belong together...there was still a long way to go before he got there. The first thing on his mind, was to protect him at all costs and for that he had to find out what Dot's plans were. He had to find her, try to talk some sense into her again.  
Would she be capable of trying something against Alec?

~

Only a few meters away from the Institute, Dot was beginning to give her plan momentum, meeting with one of the few Shadowhunters that were close to the command posts despite having transferred a few months ago, the witch would make sure to find out who was standing between her and her Alpha.

"Magnus can't know of our connection, avoid him at all costs, he might recognize you. I just need you to be vigilant, whoever gets close to him, I must know" instructed the Omega.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best, he can't be that hard to discover, in recent times we are less than seventy people in the Institute, besides not just anyone would have access to him, plus several Hunters already paired up, I can easily rule them out..."

"DON'T DO IT! Magnus is mated and look what's going on? I want you to investigate each and every one of your colleagues, I can't go wrong."

"Okay, I will! Are you sure it's a woman? Beta or Omega? Something else to work with?" asked the Shadowhunter.

"Nothing is safe with Magnus! He wouldn't even care about something as mundane as a person's gender, it's not his style, he's interested in souls, hearts, but this is different..." she said all saddened.

"What do you mean, what's different?".

"His Alpha-" the witch began to explain in a very low tone, barely a whisper "this-this person-their scent, awakened Magnus' Alpha, it's different-nothing like that ever happened before-arrrg" Dot tried to explain herself but ended up leaving the sentence in the middle.

"Dorothea, if this person is his true mate, if it's a connection on a deeper level...no-" he stopped immediately as he saw the disgust and pain plastered on the witch's face.

"Shut up!!! That's impossible, that's not what's happening it's just-" anger seemed to well up in her words and she bit her tongue before continuing to speak. 

"I understand" was all the Shadowhunter added in a soft tone before attending towards the Omega and disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

*It's okay. It'll be all right* Dot tried to calm herself, taking her head in her hands and rubbing her neck, close to the bite of the one she called her Alpha.

She would have direct information of everything going on among the Shadowhunerts and would even know immediately if Magnus showed up at the Institute. 

Dot would not allow that attraction, whatever this was, to lead to anything else. 

She had to keep that bond from growing stronger at all costs, her partner was not to be near whoever this other person was, they were not to get close, this could not happen to her.

She would try the impossible. 

She was Magnus' Omega, had been for the last fifty years and no one would come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to read all the amazing comments, so feel free to tell me what do u think of this story so far!  
> And if u like this story, share it ;)  
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I´m so glad for the kudos and really happy with every comment! so let me know what u think of this :)  
> I thiks updates are going to be weekly on fridays, we will see...


End file.
